In many applications, it is desirable to employ a quick disconnect buckle that may be disengaged or released by simply pulling on the opposite ends of the engaged male and female members with a certain level of force. For example, it is preferred that infant or child safety seats for vehicles or strollers be equipped with straps or belts that extend about the shoulders and/or perhaps legs of an infant and be coupled with a releasable buckle. These buckles, however, are normally relatively small in size and are usually difficult to digitally manipulate because of its size or may be covered or hidden by the infant's clothing so as to be not readily visible. Therefore, there is an increasing need for a quick disconnect buckle in these instances and for such applications that may be unlatched or unlocked by applying a certain amount or magnitude of opposite force or pull on the ends of the male and female members of the buckle.